


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Four

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the fourth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, those pesky holiday cards!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Four

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Four

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/17/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the fourth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, those pesky holiday cards!   


* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Four  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 17, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 12kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5,7,17, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the fourth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, those pesky holiday cards! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Four  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Daniel, I wanted to watch hockey tonight ... and have pizza ... and drink beer ... and make love to you." 

"I assume I come after the hockey?" 

"Best for last, Love," Jack winked from the sofa where he sat. 

"Jack, we've put this off way too long as it is. You can tape the game." 

"What fun is that? I'll hear the score on the news before I have a chance to watch it." 

Daniel stood at the foot of the stairs, wearing a long sleeve navy blue turtleneck sweater and dark blue pants. He looked very handsome in Jack's opinion, and Jack couldn't wait to get his lover out of the attire ... after the hockey game. 

Daniel stared for a moment, watching Jack settle in for another round "jocks and their big sticks" as Daniel sometimes referred to the sport of hockey. Then, Daniel's brain engaged in a plan. With a smile, the young man said, "Okay, Jack, enjoy the game." 

Jack smiled, "Finally won one," he thought to himself as he took inventory of his "must have" items for any sporting event: beer, a couple of soft pretzels, and a bowl of chips. 

He clicked on the TV just in time to hear the announcers introduce the starting lineups. 

Two minutes later, Daniel called out to Jack, who turned his head to face his lover. 

"Just wanted to wish your team luck. I'm going to go work on the cards," Daniel walked slowly but steadily to the study, intentionally making sure that Jack had time to enjoy "the view." 

Jack watched Daniel leisurely stroll out of the room. He looked back at the TV, then at the now-vacant hallway, back at the TV, and back at the room where Daniel had exited. He swallowed hard, and then turned off the TV, put away the beer and snacks and walked into the study. 

"Okay, I'm all yours." 

Daniel grinned as he approached Jack and gave him a huge kiss, a wicked laugh escaping from his throat. 

"That wasn't fair, Daniel." 

"Why, Jack, haven't you heard? All's fair in love and ... greeting cards! 

With his arms still around Daniel's waist, Jack's hands slipped downward, slapping Daniel on his butt just as he released him and walked to the desk. 

As he sat down, Jack looked at his spouse and smiled, "Scrumptious, Love, but go change. You'll catch a cold or something." 

Daniel laughed, "I'm okay. The heat's on." 

"Boy, I'll say," Jack said semi-sarcastically. 

Daniel smiled inwardly, making a note to remember this particular outfit, the one he had changed into on the spur of the moment to lure his lover away from the hockey game ... a sleeveless blue cotton tee, with the Avalanche symbol on it that showed off Daniel's muscles, and denim shorts that were way too tight, showing off a few of Daniel's other's "assets." 

"You sure? Seriously, Danny, I'll ... stick it out. I don't want you to get sick because of me." 

"If I get cold, you can warm me up," Daniel said seductively. 

"That voice in that outfit is not conducive to writing cards." 

"Sorry," Daniel said, deciding it was time to get down to business, and apparently Jack had come to the same conclusion, picking up a pen. 

"So, how are we doing this?" 

Daniel pulled out several boxes of holiday cards from a shopping bag. The two had picked up a selection of four different designs earlier in the month. Seeing the boxes Daniel was stacking on the desk, Jack whined, "Danny, why are we doing this? What's wrong with using the computer?" 

"It's too easy, cheapens the sentiment. We're using snail mail, Jack." 

"Snail mail. Now who the heck came up with that crazy name anyway?" 

"No idea, Love, but considering how long it takes to get mail sometimes, it fits." 

Next, Daniel retrieved three pages of notes from a folder in the bottom left drawer of the desk and placed them in front of Jack. 

Standing by Jack's chair, Daniel explained, "This is your usual Christmas list, and this one is mine, and that one is ... ours." 

Daniel sighed, noticing how short the third list was in comparison with the other two. 

Jack reviewed the three lists, "I don't like this, Danny." 

"We're doing the cards ..." 

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant ... this," Jack pointed to each of the papers individually, "Yours, mine and ... ours. We should just have an ours." 

"I know, but we don't, and we can't get around that," Daniel started to move away. 

Jack grinned wickedly, suddenly grabbing his lover, pulling Daniel to sit on his lap. Daniel laughed as he exclaimed, "Jaaaaack!" 

The older man was laughing, his hands making sure Daniel didn't try to slip away, but then he heard his lover speak and saw his eyes. Daniel was in no hurry to move. 

"Jack," Daniel repeated more calmly as he reached his right hand to Jack's neck, moving it freely along the neck and shoulder, under Jack's shirt, "I love you." 

The two kissed, and Daniel leaned his head against Jack's right shoulder, "I don't like it either, but people don't even think we live together. I mean, not even as friends. I have the apartment and everyone thinks it's where I live." 

"Everyone? Sometimes, Danny, I think we're fooling ourselves. In my honest opinion, I think anyone with a brain would have to know we're together. You're never there." 

"People don't pay attention. Besides, you know perfectly well most of the SGC doesn't even know where we live, either of us." 

"I know, I just ... hate it, that's all." 

"I don't like it either. Gawd, I hate it as much as you do." 

After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up again, "Hey! How about we stir things up. I'll go right into the SGC and announce over the intercom that I'm madly in love with a crazy archaeologist and have wild sweaty sex with him on a daily basis. Actually on a twice daily basis. Well, to be fair it's probably more like ..." 

"I get the picture, Jack, I'm usually there you know." 

"How do you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"That you're usually there?" 

"Where?" 

"With me." 

"When?" 

"Daniel?" 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"Shut up!" 

With Daniel contented for the moment, Jack scanned the list, "You know, I'll bet you most of the people on my list wouldn't blink at getting a card from both of us. Geez, Danny, I talk about you all the time. If I don't mention you for five minutes, they ask about you themselves." 

"We can't do joint cards except for the third list, and you know it, so we might as well get to it. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can ...," Daniel kissed Jack with a wet promise of what would come later. 

"Best motivation in the world," Jack let Daniel get up and then they each prepared their Christmas cards to their individual friends. 

"Form letters are looking better and better," Jack said as he finished his tenth card. 

"Never. Talk about lack of personality and caring. I hate those things." 

"Saves time." 

"It's also like reading a magazine article. Might as well send it to Reader's Digest rather than sending me a personal holiday wish." 

"That's a great idea. We'd only have to do the one card and get them to add it to their latest edition in between 'Monk Fish Found On Beach, 500 Feet Long' and, 'How To Make Your Own Spitzlenoogle." 

"Earth to Jack! There's no such thing as a Spitzlenoogle. Trust me, I'm a linguist." 

"There is so such a thing. I read it the other week in that Sci-fi mag. It was being advertised right under the article that said an alien ate my mom." 

"Are you going to get on with this, or do I have to make you do them all, mine included?" 

"Of course, nothing wrong with just signing our names." 

"Jack!" 

"Okay, okay, was just making conversation," Jack wrote on, wishing he and his friends all knew shorthand! 

* * *

Three and half hours later, Jack placed the last stamp on his last card, "Yes! Three points!" he cheered as he tossed the card into the basket they had set out to place the finished cards in. 

"I'm done, too." 

"Good, now for dessert." 

"No, now for the 'ours' pile." 

"The fun pile, and speaking of fun," Jack stood and walked to Daniel who was seated on the floor in front of the sofa, just placing his last card in its envelope. 

Jack rubbed Daniel's back as he waited for his lover to finish, and when he was, Daniel leaned back into Jack. 

"You didn't really hate it, did you?" Daniel asked hesitantly. 

"No, of course not. I spout off like this every year. You know that." 

Daniel nodded, but Jack felt he was a bit hesitant, so caressing his lover, Jack voiced his concern, "Danny?" 

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm making you do things you wouldn't want to do. I mean, because I ..." 

"Changed clothes?" Jack laughed, and Daniel nodded. 

"Nah, this was on the agenda and I had no business trying to stick the hockey game in there. I love our life, Danny, all of it. I'd rather be in here with you getting writer's cramp than sitting out there by myself watching guys beat each other up, but you tell anyone that, and I'll have to ..." 

"To what?" Daniel moaned from the pleasure of Jack's touch against his shoulders. 

"This," Jack said, leaning down and beginning a long round of fondling and kissing that lasted a half hour. 

"Jack ...," Daniel finally interrupted their make-out session 

"I know, the 'ours' pile." 

The two got up and brought the cards and list that contained the names of their special family of friends to the sofa. They sat side by side and wrote cards to each person on their short list, people who knew that Jack and Daniel are forever. Each card was full of love with little tidbits about their honeymoon or first month of marriage. Jack would write a paragraph and then Daniel, the cards often ending up much like their verbal banter, and thus, were longer than any of their individual cards. 

As a result of the combined writing efforts, and the back and forth of written sparring, the small list of cards had taken two hours to complete, but the couple had laughed and teased the entire time. 

"Now that was fun," Jack said as he carried the completed cards and placed them with the others. 

"Actually, this is more fun," Daniel said, removing his tee with lust for his husband in his eye. 

Jack's eyes grew wide with his own lust, and as the fourth day of Christmas ended, Jack and Daniel once again, grounded themselves together with a powerful motion of their bodies that spoke of their everlasting commitment and love for each other. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
